Queen Skye
|} Queen Skye, or just Skye, is the Queen of the CloudWing Kingdom, and so is the current ruler of the Isle of Skye. History Skye was born twenty-two years ago to the pervious CloudWing Queen, Queen Pyra, who passed on a year after Skye hatched, leaving her, a dragonet barely a year old, in charge of the Kingdom. Thankfully, Lord Draco, the steward of the CloudWing Royal Family, was able to hold the Kingdom together until Skye was 10, when she took the throne proper. During her mother's reign, many of the grand structures that had long stood as testament to the longevity of the CloudWing Kingdom had fallen into disrepair, becoming only shadows of their former glory, as her mother, while caring for her kingdom and all it's written history, neglected it's physical history, and the artifacts that signified it. Within a single year, the many structures that dotted the Isle of Skye were repaired to their true and former glory, and now stand as a true testament to the strength and longevity of the CloudWing Kingdom. Personality Skye is a extremely kind and generous ruler, and spreads a small portion of her immense wealth equally across the Isle. Skye, while generous, is also very kind, light-hearted, and loving, always willing to lend a claw in anything and everything her dragons do. While this attitude has on occasion made her vulnerable to manipulation, that's why she has Lord Draco. She stays very involved in the day-to-day activities of the Kingdom, making sure she is well-informed of any event or problems. Skye prides herself on this level of involvement in her Kingdom, as has every CloudWing Queen before her. She is also quite intelligent, able to solve a number of problems quite easily. This might be because you can sometimes find her in the CloudWing Archives, reading scrolls the likes of which exist nowhere else, or no longer exist anywhere else, and newer ones, as well as a few from the mainland, all traded for and collected over the centuries, and not just by her, but by the last eleven Queens as well. Flaws Skye has always put the welfare of her people first, and this value of morality has, on occasion, impeded her ability to rule, as there were times where no choice seems to be a good one, and so she'd end up leaving the decision to Lord Draco, who was willing to make the hard choices she could not bring herself to, and often they ended up being for the better. As time has worn on, though, Skye had also shown the normal signs of having ruled, but much sooner than usual, having ruled from such a young age. She often makes regular visits to the bath house after court has ended, and sometimes suspends court to tend to her private gardens, all in an effort to relieve the immense stress, and these efforts have, so far, proved to be adequate, but for how long, nobody can say. Abilities Skye is, like all CloudWing Queens before her, an Animus Dragon. She possesses a family heirloom, the Starheart Ring, named after the first CloudWing Queen, Queen Starheart, who enchanted it to nullify the negative effects of using Animus magic. This was her last act, as she died peacefully in her sleep a week later, remarkably, with her soul and sanity still intact, a testament to the strength of the CloudWings if ever there was one. It has been said that before each Queen dies, they place all their Animus magic into the Starheart Ring. If true, then the Starheart Ring is the most powerful Animus relic in existence. Skye has the ability to breathe a white-hot flame, and is immune to fire and ice. Her other, more fantastic powers, such as ice breath, fire and ice scales, and the combination abilities, are attributed to her Animus ability, having enchanted several pieces of jewelry, mostly rings, to enable these abilities, if only while worn. Though the Starheart Ring does negate the negative effects of using her Animus magic, it does have it's consequences. Following the use of Animus magic, Skye tends to suffer from muscle pain and migraines, sometimes escalating to severe headaches. These pass within a few hours, and she had special herbal medicines to combat these effects, but that does not change the fact, which has in turn made her limit how often she uses her Animus magic, though it hasn't stopped her entirely. When compared to the fact that, without the Ring, Skye would lose her soul, a bit of pain seems a small price to pay. She has used her power to create several enchanted objects, mostly for her own personal entertainment, or to disguise herself while visiting the mainland, so as to avoid arousing suspicion. Quotes - "Why is it that good dragons suffer such tyranny in these times? One would think that, armed with the knowledge of past mistakes, they would not repeat them." - "I recall a false prophecy, created by the NightWings so they might have a new home.... shady business, that. Every CloudWing knows they haven't had a real prophecy in generations." - "Jade Mountain Academy, is it? Perhaps we should send some of our own dragonets. We can't sit on our little island forever." - "Yes, I'm an Animus. All CloudWing Queens have been Animus dragons. We came up with a way to preserve ourselves, and what's a headache when compared to losing your very soul? Mind.... they're pretty bad headaches...." - "Dusty old tomes only tell you so much. I find it much better to go out and see what you're reading about, leaves more of an impression than looking at an old picture." - "Animus magic is a curse, but, as with all bad things, some good can always come from them." - "Now, I know it's not my place to say such things, but some of the Pyrrhian Queens are absolutely insane." - "Another War of Succession.... wonderful. We'd best make sure to keep a close watch as the situation develops." Category:Content (ThePrinceOfTheNorth) Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)